CQ Angel Hammer
CQ Angel Hammer (CQ天使ハムエル) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. CQ Angel Hammer is a Magical Girl who is confident, ambitious and someone who takes low-risk strategy. Appearance Human Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, CQ Angel Hammer has long light blonde hair tied into two lower twin tails, which turns into a rose-pink at the tips. She has short choppy strands slightly curling inwards and bangs that curl outwards on top of each other. She has light blonde eyebrows and eyelashes. Her eyes are black with lavender-star shaped pupils. She has a faint lavender eyeshadow tint at the sides of her eyeshadow and wears reddish-pink lipstick. She wears a short white dress, with lace at the bottom. Around her neck, there are light pink and white flowers in a necklace shape. She also wears a black band on her right hand, and knee armor. She has skeletal white wings, and a skeletal tail, which has lavender flowers on the left wing, and a few flowers also on the tail. She also carries a large cylinder-shaped radio, which is white and pink. Personality Angel Hammer sees herself as a strategist. Every move and decision she makes are cautious and analyzed. She barely loses her calm. Angel Hammer usually likes to stay in the vanguard, using her magic to communicate with others and give them instructions. Magic To speak to others in their heads. She can use her magical radio communication device to convey messages to others. If the person is someone she has met, she can communicate with that person at any place. The language is also automatically translated into a language the others can understand, thus there is no difficulty in understanding the language. In other words, she has enhanced telepathy. Special Item(s) *''Magical Radio Communication Device:'' A communication device used by CQ Angel Hammer. If the person is someone she knows, she can send the message directly to the opponent's head. The message is automatically translated to a language that the opponent can understand, and its volume can be adjusted. Relationships Shufflin Ⅱ Shufflin II and CQ Angel Hammer are partners. Lethe Lethe and CQ Angel Hammer are partners. Fal Snow White During the events of ACES, Angel Hammer quickly recognized Snow White with the Puk faction looking for Premium Sachiko. At first she attempted to stop the Magical Girl Hunter and her partners with Shufflins without using lethal force. After being forced to retire because of Princess Deluge's intervention, Angel Hammer decided to use her magic to communicate with Snow White from afar. She then warned her about Puk Puck and her dangerous magic. Trivia *Parts of CQ Angel Hammer's name, " ", is a Japanese monthly magazine about amateur radio, while the word " " is a code used for making a general call by wireless operators. Footnote Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6